The design and manufacture of a radio frequency (RF) switch die for a particular RF application is time-consuming and requires a substantial investment of resources. A new RF switch die can involve designing and testing a custom RF die layout, a custom integrated controller with a new truth table, and a custom mask set, among other things. While ideally an RF switch die can be used in multiple different applications, frequently a customer's requirements differ from the specifications of an existing RF switch die. For example, a customer's specifications may require a particular number of RF ports that differs from the number of RF ports on an existing RF switch die; a particular location of one or more RF ports; and/or RF ports at certain locations that have different electrical characteristics, such as different insertion loss characteristics. In such circumstances, it is typically necessary to design and test a new custom RF die which meets the customer's specifications, which requires the substantial investment in resources discussed above. Accordingly, what is needed is an RF switch die which can be reconfigured to fit multiple different applications, eliminating the need to design and test a new RF switch die. Such a reconfigurable RF switch die would enable an RF switch die manufacturer to build up inventory of RF switch dies, and reconfigure existing RF switch dies to meet new requirements. This would substantially reduce costs, including time, involved in designing and testing a new RF switch die.